moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darnassus
|Row 3 title = Government: |Row 3 info = Theocracy |Row 4 title = Faiths: |Row 4 info = Elune Druidism Ancients Holy Light Sect of the Dragons (Minority) |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Location: |Row 6 info = Western Teldrassil |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = }}Darnassus was the capital city of the Night Elves, also known as the Kaldorei. Ruled over by High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, who resided in the Temple of the Moon, the city was the new home for the Druids and Elune worshippers who have kept the Kaldorei society running as smoothly as possible for the past ten thousand years. As one of the most important cities within Kaldorei Society, it was fiercly guarded by the Kaldorei army, known as the Sentinels, along with several Ancient Protectors and Ancients of War. The city was vastly different to fellow Alliance counterparts in both architechture and general design. Open to the sky and with buildings spread out over the large space that the city resides in, it did not instill a feeling of confinement in those who visited it compared to cities such as Ironforge and Stormwind where buildings are packed together to conserve what limited space both cities have. Even the buildings of the city managed to reflect the foundations on which Kaldorei society has been built on for so many years, with ornately carved wood and stone making up the bulk of the constructed works. With peaceful groves dotted around the city and leaf covered paths connecting the various terraces each inch of the beautiful city was a testament to the Kaldorei's reverence of nature. The most notable structures within the city were the Temple of the Moon and the Cenarion Enclave, with the former being the seat of power within the city, home to Tyrande Whisperwind and the Sisters of Elune, who serve as the Kaldorei's spiritual order, equal in standing to the Church of the Holy Light. Meanwhile, the Cenarion Enclave was a place of quiet meditation and training for Druids and Hunters, professions which are valued highly in Kaldorei society. Normally an isolated and reclusive people, following the Cataclysm the Night Elves had opened their doors to the Worgen of Gilneas, accepting them as refugees and building them a home of their own within the city walls, grown from the seeds of one of their native trees. Known as the Howling Oak, it became a place of refuge for all Gilneans, but also acts as a place of training for those among both the Gilneans and the Kaldorei who chose to practice magic, an art which was previously forbidden within Kaldorei society. During the War of the Thorns, Darnassus was destroyed when Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner ordered for Teldrassil to be set ablaze. =History= ---- Aftermath of the Third War Darnassus as a city was only founded after the end of the Third War and the creation of the new world tree Teldrassil, with the city built within the crown of the great tree, nestled within the branches at the very top. Built to honor the survival of the Night Elf race, it quickly became the budding capital of the Kaldorei people as they adjusted to their new life of mortality. It was ruled at the time by two individuals, Tyrande Whisperwind, who lead not only the Sisterhood of Elune but also the Sentinels and Fandral Staghelm, who had risen to the position of Arch-Druid with the disappearance of Malfurion Stormrage. The Cataclysm Events leading up to and after the Cataclysm would change Darnassus and Night Elf society substantially starting with the return of Malfurion Stormrage and the imprisonment of Fandral Staghelm, who was revealed to be corrupted by the Saytr Xavius. It was also during this time that the Highborne, the Night Elves responsible for unleashing the Burning Legion into the world some ten thousand years ago were finally accepted back into Kaldorei society. This had mixed reactions with the population of Darnassus with many of the Night Elves still unable to forgive the Highborne for their past crimes. It also saw the return of two well known heroes of Kaldorei society, Jarod Shadowsong, who served as one of the most competent generals of the Kaldorei forces during the War of the Ancients and Maiev Shadowsong, returned from Outland after defeating Illidan Stormrage at the Black Temple. Also to join the Night Elves in Darnassus were the citizens of the human kingdom of Gilneas, who had been infected with the Worgen Curse, a blood transmitted infection which turned those affected into a bestial race known as the Worgen. As this was an ailment unknowingly created by Kaldorei themselves, the Night Elves took the Gilnean survivors in, with the Druids of the Cenarion Enclave creating a new, but familiar home for them known as the Howling Oak. Landfall Thanks to the efforts of Agent Connelly, the Alliance found out what the Horde were up to and took the upper hand. Night elf Sentinels located the hidden crypt, found and secured the Bell and took it to Darnassus, all thanks to the sacrifice of Sarannha Skyglaive.However, it was all in vain, as a sunreaver agent working for the horde infiltrated the city under the banner of neutrality by the Kirin Tor and entered undetected, he located the bell in the Cenarion Enclave and teleported it to Silvermoon City. After learning of the theft, Jaina goes to its former location and found specs of magic leading a path to the city's exit. After finding the source, she saw a portal leading to Dalaran and it was at this point that she realized that action needs to be taken. Soon after the discovery, the Purge of Dalaran began. Legion Third Invasion During the Burning Legion's third invasion, portals were created between Darnassus and Suramar. The night elven forces arrived to Meredil from the city. War of the Thorns Darnassus was destroyed in the Burning of Teldrassil. The survivors moved to Stormwind City, where they settled in the area around Olivia's Pond with injured refugees in the Cathedral of Light, Stormwind Harbor and along the canals. Others were evacuated to Azuremyst Isle. =Points of Interest= ---- * The Bough of the Eternals: Located on the central island of Darnassus, this bear shaped tree became the home of the Darnassus Bank and was the most well traveled area of the city, as all other terraces and locations connected to this point. in Darnassus is the most important holy site in the Sisterhood of Elune.]] * The Rut'theran Portal: This permanent portal provided the main point of access to Darnassus from Rut'theran Village, a small bustling settlement located between the roots of Teldrassil. With the events of the Cataclysm the village was mostly destroyed but was rebuilt on an island, with the portal connecting to a small island. This island acted as a port for all naval activity in the region, with boats leaving for Stormwind City and Azuremyst Isle on a regular basis. * The Temple of the Moon: The largest structure within Darnassus, this large temple was the home of the Sisterhood of Elune, the holy order of the Kaldorei people. It also acted to the equivalent of a keep of sorts, with the leaders of the Kaldorei people, Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage able to be located within the holy site. * The Cenarion Enclave: A large area devoted to the training of Kaldorei Hunters, Druids and Rogues, this area was once the home of Fandral Staghelm before he was removed from his position as Arch-Druid by Malfurion Stormrage. It also had a functioning stable where the favored mount of the Kaldorei race, the Nightsabers, were trained and cared for. * The Howling Oak: A recent addition to Darnassus, this tree was created by the Kaldorei druids to serve as a home for the Gilnean people. Grown from a seed taken from the Blackwald, it served as a meeting ground and home for the Gilnean people while also providing much needed training services for Kaldorei Magi. * The Craftsman's Terrace: One of three bustling areas of the city, the Craftsman's Terrace was a place dedicated to the training of those wishing to excel in the professional arts. From Alchemy to Tailoring, every master of every profession that supplies trade-able goods and services could be found within. * The Tradesman's Terrace: The ever popular and bustling market of Darnassus. Here could be found various traders who were willing to sell almost anything that was needed within the city and even the wilds beyond. Weapons, armor, general supplies, if it exists and can be sold, there was a chance that you could find it within the District. * The Warrior's Terrace: The training ground for the military branch of the Night Elves, the Sentinel Army, this area of the city could be perhaps one of the loudest with military drills and patrols taking place here on a regular basis. The Blacksmiths of the Kaldorei were also located in this place, their forges burning hot and their hammers bashing at the anvils throughout the day as trained professionals worked around the clock to forge the weapons and armor needed by both Sentinels and adventurers. Partialy adapted from Wowpedia] Category:Places Category:Grand Alliance Category:Darnassus Locations Category:Cities Category:Realms of Kalimdor Category:Ruins Category:Teldrassil Locations